


Pretending

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Despite, or maybe because of, everything that's gone between them, Isabella can never truly hate Robin Hood.





	Pretending

Isabella stopped when she noticed Robin through the foliage. Her heart stopped as well. He held a finger to his lips. Was he up to no good or was he here to save her? She truly didn't know. 

The treasure would go a long way in helping with his cause, but he didn't leave damsels in distress. And she was definitely in distress at the moment. But did he know that?

~

She collapsed in his arms when he found her after her escape from Thornton. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her and soothe her fears. For things between them to return to the way they had been before. Friendly, easy…yet still fraught with a longing for something she couldn’t quite identify.

But he was cool and distant, and she wondered if he were really lost to her or just being cautious. They had issues between them now, after all.

It wasn’t until John said what he said as he escorted her home that she realized Robin was no longer her friend. She hardened her heart then. Never again would she allow herself to be taken in by his handsome features or his silky words.

She could never truly hate him, though. After all, he’d saved her twice. But she could make a good show of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2011. Just now realized it was never posted here at AO3, so...now it is.


End file.
